This project is a request for funding via application to the Minority Worker Training Program. The purpose of this project is to develop comprehensive educational and job training programs designed to improve general academic skills and provide job training in the areas of basic construction and hazardous materials abatement that should lead to employment in these areas. To this end, the Deep South Center for Environmental Justice in collaboration with the Laborers-AGC, Southern University in Baton Rouge, and the West Dallas Neighborhood Development Corporation, will implement a 5 year multi-site program to train eighteen to twenty-five years old residents (40 per year), living near hazardous waste sites. The target communities are East Baton Rouge Parish and Southern Dallas (Southern Sector).